


Keep Moving

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Survival [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen, Medical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: They’ve found a doctor for Winry, but…<br/>Disclaimer: Hiromu owns all.  I just futz around with her characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Moving

Edward snarled, “You’re nuts,” at Dr. Knox.

He blinked at Edward, removing his glasses and polishing them. “No matter how much you want to leave, you can’t move her.” He nodded at Winry, still stretched out on the operating table. She looked so pale, Alphonse thought. “She’s lucky to be alive.”

Alphonse picked up her hand, holding it between his. Ignoring the marked difference in their skin tones. Her chest rose and fell with each breath and he could feel her pulse when he twisted his fingers around her wrist. She was breathing. She was going to live.

“How long before we can get the hell out of here, then?” Edward wasn’t one for staying someplace for very long. Sitting still made them targets. As long as they kept moving, they’d live. 

“I wouldn’t recommend moving her for at least ten days. She’s lost a lot of blood.” 

“I’m the same blood type,” Alphonse said. “You can take some of mine and give it to her.” 

Dr. Knox narrowed his eyes. “It’s risky.” 

Edward bared his teeth back at him. “But not crazy.” 

“Do you have the tools, Doctor?” Alphonse asked. “If it would help Winry, I’m ready.” He set her hand down gently to peel his sleeve up his arm. 

Blowing out through his nose, Dr. Knox muttered, “Nuts.” 

Alphonse didn’t say, ‘Desperate,’ even though he thought it. But they needed Winry, and needed her well enough to travel. Keep moving. Don’t stay in one place. _Keep moving._


End file.
